


Seven Birds

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly is my queen, F/M, M/M, Mike needs more love always, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Beverly and Mike have a special friendship. Today they go on a hike to see the sunset from a mountaintop. They talk about friendship and the future.





	Seven Birds

“Bev! Come on!!!” Mike was several paces in front of her going up the hill. They had decided a couple months ago to start hiking together. When they did a nature trail with the other losers, Beverly and Mike could not stop talking about how much fun it was. Beverly loved to admire the vastness of nature, how it makes you seem tiny yet powerful when you conquer a hard hill or a long trail. Mike was all about the details in nature. Growing up on a farm helped him appreciate the great outdoors, the way each animal, plant, and river was important to the balance of their fragile ecosystem. “You are slower than Richie when he has to get to class.”

“Listen, Mike,” Beverly huffed out trying to catch her breath, “You have much longer legs. I have to run to keep up.”

“I know. I just want you to see this view.” Mike said bouncing foot to foot in excitement. He took a look back at her and held out his hands to help. She grabbed them gratefully. Mike pulled her the extra couple feet to the top and Beverly gasped at the sight.

“It’s...so beautiful.” She could see how all the mountain ranges intersected. The ground was a pure green from the rainy season they had just experienced. It was unreal how it took millions of years for the mountains to become so majestic. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and a little faint. Beverly sat heavily on a rock putting her hand on her forehead to steady herself.

Mike sat next to her going into his bag for their shared water bottle. “You never drink enough before hikes!” He berated her but in the sweetest way a person could. Rubbing her back soothingly. Just like the overprotective brother she never had. He watched her carefully to make sure she did not pass out.

“I know! I’m a mess.” She giggled and drank from the bottle. “But I’m your mess.”

“This is true!” Mike looked back out at the mountains before them. “It is really incredible.” She passed the water bottle back to him and he took a swing.

Beverly laughed to herself saying, “Did I tell you what Eddie and Stan did to Richie the other day?”

“Do I want to know?” He grinned and waited for a slight beat. “The answer is yes. I definitely do.”

“Eddie has been feeling guilty that we don’t give Stan enough attention.” She began.

Mike gasped in fake indignation, “Speak for yourself. I give Stan the Man plenty of sweet, sweet loving.” They both laughed at this.

“Anyway, Eddie made plans for them to go bird watching but decided not to tell Richie. Then took it up a notch and said they were going on a date. Richie, of course, said something like ‘Kinky but I’m not doing a three-way with Stanley’.”

“Classic, Trashmouth.” Mike shook his head.

“Right?! Then Stan and Eddie both were like ‘You’re not invited’. Richie lost his shit. He tried following them after school. He practically begged me to find out where they were going. I told him I was not getting involved.”

“For the best.” He agreed.

She went on, “So they spent the rest of the day together, Richie sometimes finding where they were hanging out and always getting caught because he is the least subtle person.”

Mike grinned, “He totally is. But what were Stan and Eddie doing?”

Beverly waved her hand, “Birdwatching then went to the movies. Normal Stan day. THEN Stanley drove Eddie to Richie’s later that night and Eddie messed up his hair, put his shirt on backward acting like they had a makeout session. Richie was LIVID. Eddie said Rich wouldn’t speak to him for a solid hour.”

“Probably the longest Richie has gone without speaking.” Mike mused.

“When Eddie dropped the charade, he hit him telling Richie to grow up, that he was the only person he had eyes for and other sappy things to please our Trashmouth.” Beverly and Mike laughed together at their crazy friends.

“How can Eddie be both the most caring and meanest friend we have?!” Mike choked out through his laughs.

When their laughter died down, Mike pointed at a flock of birds flying as one, “There are seven! Just like our group.”

She nodded watching the birds fly like one heartbeat. Her eyes shifted to the sun slowly making its way into becoming a sunset. “Yeah, sometimes I feel so small in this world. I just want to see everything and yet it is scary to think how much I NEED to explore.”

“You think you will leave Derry when we graduate?” Mike asked. He went into his bag again and pulled out a couple of chocolate bars for them to nibble on.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” She responded determinately taking the chocolate, “The minute I turn 18, I’m outta here.”

Mike stayed quiet, contemplating this. It made him sad to realize turning 18 was just around the corner. He was pretty sure every single friend he has made will be leaving. A tight knot began to form in his chest that he was worried would never truly loosen when they are all gone.

“What about you, Mikey?” Beverly questioned softly. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

“I...am not sure. There is not much out there for me. We have my family’s farm. They need me. I also don’t think I’m brave enough to leave Derry. It’s where I have made my best friends, where I learned to truly love 6 humans stronger than I could love anyone. Maybe ever.” He kept his eyes straight ahead, aware that she was examining at him. His face was heating up from the confession. Mike wished she would look anywhere else.

Beverly grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. This made him let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. Tears had sprung in Beverly’s eyes but she did not want to cry in front of Mike. This was not about her, it was about him.

“You are just as brave as the rest of us.” She squeezed his hand harder and he squeezed back finally looking at her kind shining blue eyes.

“I’m not but I appreciate the sentiment.” He smiled at her. “Now look straight ahead. We are going to miss the sunset.”

They kept holding hands in silence watching the sky go from blue to yellow to pink. The sun kissed the mountains and sky, then it was gone over the other side. The moment was fleeting, something Mike wanted to treasure forever. Just like the friends he hoped would remain in his heart for the rest of this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because someone said on tumblr "Can someone please write about Mike and Bev being friends? cus that shit is cute". And I thought to myself, THAT SHIT WOULD BE CUTE. So on my way home from work, I wrote this.
> 
> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
